The Nameless Angel - Chapter 3
Chapter Three: Jonathan's POV: "-and you knowingly stole from the camps stores, 500 dollars Jonathan, Five. Hundred. Dollars!" I sighed as Chiron kept shouting at me. I lay sprawled on the couch in the Big House, my hands behind my head while Chiron paced the room. "And further more-" "Ok ok I get it" I sat up "Don't go out of the barrier ever again blah blah blah" I said, making mocking gestures with my hands, Chiron was red with fury. At that moment Sebastian and Isabelle walked in, Chiron looked at them then at me "Just go" he sighed and got back in his magical wheelchair, his head in his hands. Now that was new, Chiron giving up. I got up and followed Sebastian and Isabelle out the Big House. "Jonathan why do you always have to leave?" Sebastian asked and I sighed, not this again "I told you, I’m looking for-" Isabelle sighed "Nefarien again? Seriously Jonathan, you gotta get over it, you gotta stop searching for this "Invisible man"" I glared at her and she seemed to step back "What if it was your parents? Oh no wait, you still have your mortal parent...he hates you" Isabelle widened her eyes and she clenched her fist, she then punched me and ran off. "Belle!" Sebastian gave me a look of astoundment and disappointment then ran after her. I watched them then when I was sure I was alone I let out a pained sigh, having to do that to Isabelle...when she was only trying to help...it tore me apart inside. But it was necessary, the day Nefarien sucked the life out of my parents he swore he would do it to everyone he ever loved...so I’d secluded myself from everyone... It was what I had to do to keep them safe. Isabelle's POV: How could Jonathan say those things? I thought he was my friend? I had run into the equipment shed and was tucked away behind the barrels of old swords and maces. I could hear Sebastian running around, calling my name, looking for me. Sebastian was so sweet...part of me liked him more than a friend but...something else just drove me away...and that would have been Jonathan. I'd loved him since the moment I met him, his longish untidy hair that seemed to sweep into those blue...those pure blue eyes...and his long, thick eyelashes...everything about him just pulled me in like a fly to a bug zapper... But the only thing I couldn't get passed was that wall he puts between him and everybody...as if he wanted to be hated, as if he didn't want anyone to care or love him. I sniffled then wiped the tears from my face, I was about to get up when suddenly the door opened, my first thought was that it was Sebastian then I realized it was someone else...someone I didn't recognize. He paced the room, as if he were waiting for something. Soon the door opened again and another figure came in, this time female from her long blonde hair and curvaceous frame. "I just got word from them, the shipment just got to the warehouse in Colorado. Magnus is shipping it out of the country to our base in England" the girl said. The guy laughed "Soon Nefarien will have his army, and the Nameless Ones shall rule all" Category:The Nameless Angel Category:Luke 12346 Category:The Nameless Ones